


To Know All of Me

by lumiereandcogsworth



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I think this is my third Adam having a dream fic, Light Angst, Recurring Dream, Repressed Memories, but what can I say? Dreams are cool and poetic and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: The light was almost blinding, filling the entirety of some ambiguous space that Adam had found himself in. He put his hand up, trying to shield his eyes from the brightness. Through his fingers, though, a figure began to form. He slowly lowered his hand, squinting as tightly as he could without entirely closing his eyes. The figure came closer, Adam thought it looked like a woman. But who?
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	To Know All of Me

The light was almost blinding, filling the entirety of some ambiguous space that Adam had found himself in. He put his hand up, trying to shield his eyes from the brightness. Through his fingers, though, a figure began to form. He slowly lowered his hand, squinting as tightly as he could without entirely closing his eyes. The figure came closer, Adam thought it looked like a woman. But who? He couldn’t quite make it out. Her features became more and more clear and she stepped closer, but even the way she moved was graceful, almost as though she was floating. Adam watched in awe, frozen in his place as the silhouetted woman drew closer. Suddenly, it became all too clear who this woman was. Emerging from this bright light was Adam’s mother. He didn’t know how, but he was sure of it. She began to reach out to him. Adam felt himself calling out to her, but no sound came from his throat. He extended his hand, reaching desperately to take hers, but Adam couldn’t move. He couldn’t lean closer, he was stuck in place. As he began trying to pull up his feet, he was suddenly being shaken, with all of his surroundings falling around him. 

Adam jolted upright, a piece of parchment stuck to his face. He quickly ripped it off, gathering his reality. He was sitting at his desk in his study. The candle at his desk, and his only source of light in the room, seeing as no one had lit the sconces, was nearly to its base. The windows were an ominous black. This ambiguous ‘no one’ had also seemingly not drawn the curtains, so the darkness of the night was pouring into his study. 

“Master, are you alright?” Adam started, looking up to find Lumiere standing at his side, a candle in his hand. 

“How long have you been standing there?” 

“Not very. I had to wake you, I did not think you would want to spend the night here.” Lumiere chuckled, stepping around the desk and to the windows to draw the curtains. 

“No, no I wouldn’t,” Adam muttered in agreement. He rose from his seat, still disoriented. He looked at his desk, pushing papers into semi-neat piles. Organization was never his forte. When he looked up again, Lumiere was just finishing the final set of curtains and stepping over to hold the door. Adam groggily gathered his candle and followed the light of Lumiere’s. 

“Is everything okay, Master?” 

Adam shook his head, trying to find the words. “I don’t know. Strange dream.” It had been rather peculiar, and until now he hadn’t really acknowledged it as a dream. It was so real, so vivid, it may well have been the preceding event to his current state. Adam continued past Lumiere. “Thank you, Lumiere,” he turned back. “For waking me.” The butler replied with a nod and a smile, watching as his master carried himself up the stairs to his chambers. 

When Adam finally reached the top of the west wing, he found his body exhausted and his mind wide awake. He couldn’t stop recounting his dream, the details of it. His mother. It had to mean something, surely. Adam pushed open the door, shutting it quietly, assuming Belle would be asleep. 

“There you are!” She was not. “I was beginning to think you had gotten lost,” she joked. Belle was sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard with a book in hand and her knees bent up. 

Adam gave a muffled chuckle, wandering to his wardrobe to change his clothes. “I don’t think I could get lost here if I tried.” He pulled off his jacket. “What time is it?” He fished for his pocket-watch in his jacket, answering his own question. “Half past eleven. I’m surprised you’re still awake,” he quipped.

“I know, I’ll regret it in the morning but I couldn’t put this one down,” she flashed the book hidden behind her knees. “Were you in your study this whole time?” 

“I fell asleep at my desk, Lumiere woke me up.” Adam said as he circled around the bed, rubbing his eyes and climbing in next to Belle. 

“Seriously? You’re usually the one who’s up this late without a problem,” Belle chuckled, putting the book on the nightstand and blowing out her candle, rolling to her side to face Adam.

“I know,” Adam replied, blowing out his own measly remainder of a candle and laying down in the dark, facing Belle. “I don’t even remember falling asleep, honestly.” 

“How strange.” 

“That wasn’t even the strangest part,” Adam replied, getting more comfortable against his pillow. “I had this... dream.” 

“What kind of dream?” Belle asked, entirely intrigued. Adam was hesitant to respond. How was he to elaborate? He didn’t ever like talking about his mother, it dug up a deep-seated pain that he’d rather keep buried with the rest of his past. But this was Belle. He trusted his wife with anything and everything, so he told her. The bright light, their hands, his inability to do anything about it. As he told her, Belle put her hand on his arm, stroking it as he spoke. She could barely see his face but she knew her husband. He’d grown tense as he divulged his dream. 

“It has to mean something… right?” He concluded, an unsure air about his voice. 

Belle thought for a moment. “I don’t know, maybe.” There was silence between them.

“Belle,” Adam whispered. “Do you think… No, never mind.” 

“What? Tell me,” Belle pressed. He’d come so far, he couldn’t possibly hold back now.

“No, I just…” He sighed. He put his arm around her waist, holding her for comfort. “Do you think that it was really her? Like, actually, her.” 

Belle furrowed her eyebrows, “what do you mean?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe it was… her spirit, or something.” Belle could tell Adam felt silly, like he wished he didn’t have such a ridiculous thought. But she also knew he couldn’t help but feel that way. He’d held onto her memory for so long, she was more real to him than to anyone who’d had the pleasure of knowing her. 

“Have you had dreams about her before?” 

Adam shifted in place, Belle assumed he was shrugging. “I did when I was younger, right after…” He trailed off. “For weeks, they tormented me. But not since then. Until tonight.” 

“And how do those dreams compare?” Belle inquired, she was like a detective trying to solve a mystery. 

“I don’t know, I don’t…” Adam rolled to his back. “I can’t remember.” 

“That’s okay, I’m sorry,” Belle muttered sheepishly. Of course, this would be hard to talk about. She had let her curiosity cloud Adam’s very real emotions. “I don’t mean to pry…” 

“No,” Adam turned his head, “You could never pry. You deserve to know all of me, I just…” He turned his face up to the bed’s canopy ceiling. “I tried so hard to forget all of it. I don’t know why it’s suddenly resurfacing.” 

“I know, I’m sorry this is happening to you, love.” Belle put her hand on his chest, leaning her head on his arm. 

Adam held her hand. “It’s alright,” he replied with a sigh. “I’ve been through worse.” He chuckled softly, putting his arm around Belle and hugging her closer to him. “And I always seem to come out of it better, with you by my side.” 

Belle held her arm tight around him. “You’re strong, Adam. Whatever this dream means, we’ll figure it out.” It was that optimism that Adam loved so much about Belle. That bright spirit constantly alive within her was what always seemed to keep him going. He held her close, kissing her hair as they both sighed off into slumber. The air would be peaceful, and at least for this night, all would be well. 


End file.
